Love Finds its Way
by asiangurli
Summary: He left without leaving a reason why. She was crushed. They finally face each other four years after. Funny how love find its way. SS.


**Summary: **He left without leaving a reason why. She was crushed. They finally face each other four years after. Funny how love find its way. SS.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS

**Main Characters****:**

Sakura Kinomoto – 23

Syaoran Li – 23

Tomoyo Daidoji – 23

Hiiragizawa Eriol – 23

**Chapter One: **

Sakura, now twenty-three stared at the television in front of her. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Syaoran Li, her ex-boyfriend of three years, engaged. Syaoran is currently the heir of the Li Clan in Hong Kong, so that is why he is quite famous. A young girl with blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes stood next to him. Sakura guessed that was his fiancé. She stared blankly as the news reporter chatted with the engaged couple.

"Yes, we will be getting married soon in Japan since it is the place where my lovely Leina grew up in" as Syaoran flashed the camera a warm smile. Then finished it with a light peck on her forehead as his fiancé blushed. The crowd roared with cheers.

Sakura's breath hitched. There he was, the man that left him four years ago for no damn reason and now he's with someone else. Well yeah, four years is a lot, but she didn't think that he would forget her so easily. She met Syaoran in High School during the end of their sophomore year. He was the new transferred student from Hong Kong whom all the girls literally drooled over and fought for.

Now this was the first time she saw him in years, well yeah in magazines, but this time was different, it was live; yet not in person but through TV. Sakura never watched that much TV but today she had no work, a day off; and it just happened to be her ex-boyfriend on. She continued to watch as her tears dropped one by one. And she was beginning to slowly forget him too, damn it. Now to see his face on the TV brought her so many damn memories when they were together.

The news reporter turned her face back to the camera, "Well there you have it folks! Syaoran and Leina are to be wedded! We wish them the best! Live from Hong Kong. Good night all."

Click. turns TV off

Sakura crouched down from the sofa onto the ground as she pounded her fists onto the table hard. Her bangs covered her eyes as her tears freely fell continuously. She shouted to no one, "Ugh! Damn it." She remembered what happened.

_Flashback_

_Syaoran blindfolded Sakura leading her to the dining table, " Syaoran-kun! Can I open my eyes now?" Sakura whined. Syaoran chuckled, "Now you may." He took her blindfold and as it fell down from her eyes, she gasped. This had definitely surprise her. On the table was a lovely dinner setted. The plates looked delicious. Usually she was the one who always cooked for him and now the tables have turned. _

"_You cooked all of this?" Sakura asked, her eyes never leaving the table._

"_Oh um yeah, it took me awhile. You were always cooking for me so I wanted to cook for you this time. Happy Anniversary Sakura" Syaoran handed her a lovely bouquet and a nice tiny box. _

_Sakura smiled and smelled the flowers. Its scent filled the air. Sakura pondered on what was in the box, "Hmm." She opened the box and gasped. There inside was the most gorgeous diamond necklace that she had ever seen. "Oh my gosh. Syaoran! This is beautiful!"_

_He smiled, "Here let me put it on for you." She turned around to let him put it on for her. It was simply beautiful. She then turned around to see his face and smiled, "Thank-you Syaoran." She kissed him passionately as they embraced. _

"_I love you."_

_Whenever he would say those three beautiful words, it touched her heart, knowing that deep inside he truly does love her._

_She smiled, "I love you too."_

_Couple of Days Later…_

"_Sakura! Open up!" Tomoyo, her best friend knocked and bammed her palm so hard on the front door._

_Sakura opened one eye lazily, "Who could it be?" It's so damn early. She got out of bed and almost ran into her desk since she was pretty much dead. Soon she ran down the stairs and opened the door. She yawned, "Tomoyo? What are you doing here so early? It's frickin 6 am!"_

_Tomoyo hesitated, "It's Syaoran! Eriol told me that he's leaving to Hong Kong! We have to go to the airport now!" Tomoyo yelled._

_Sakura scratched her head and said in confusion, "Syaoran? What are you talking about? He never said anything about leaving."_

"_You think I'm joking? We have to go now! Go get a jacket! Let's go now!" Tomoyo shouted._

_She sounded really serious, but it can't be true. Sakura got a jacket and dashed out the door. The taxi drove them to the airport. They quickly got out and went to find Eriol and Syaoran. _

_They soon spotted Eriol, "ERIOL!" Tomoyo shouted._

_He turned around, "Tomoyo? Sakura?"_

"_Where is he Eriol? Where's Syaoran?" Sakura asked frantically. _

_Eriol gulped nervously and put his head down. He quietly spoke, "He's gone. He just left."_

_The world came crashing down right when Sakura heard those words. She shook her head, "No… no you're lying! Why would he leave! He didn't say anything!"_

_Eriol looked at Sakura sadly, "I'm sure he has his reasons.." _

_Tomoyo wept for her best friend and hugged her tight._

_Sakura sniffed and then bawled her eyes out, "Tomoyo, he said he loved me! He wouldn't do this to me! No no no! This can't be happening."_

_Tomoyo's heart cried out for her best friend and there was nothing she could do except comfort her being the best friend possible._

_End of Flashback._

--

Sakura snapped out of it, "Sakura be strong… forget him. You need to move on." She was right, she had to move on. Sure she dated guys, actually six, but they just never really caught her attention. Two had really no manners at all, being the non-gentleman sort of type. One was too shy. Another just loved too talk, a bit too much. And the rest still live with their parents, sad huh? She didn't want a mama's boy. So unfortunately none of those dates worked out. She sadly smiled, "I hope I can find someone."

A week later.

Sakura was currently working at a salon, called _Beauty Salon_. She was a hair stylist. The place was quite popular; customers would be overjoyed with their new haircut. Many, many people would come here. Everyday would be pretty much busy, filled with customers. She had been working here for the past year. Sakura was taught how to be a great hair stylist by the owner, Chiharu, and who is also her friend from High School.

Ding. The bells chimed whenever a customer walked in.

Sakura whipped her head to the front door, "Hello! Welcome to Beauty Salon. How can I assist you today?"

A woman wearing a sundress and sunglasses walked in. Then took off her sunglasses, "Hello, I would like to get a haircut."

Sakura thought why she looked so familiar… I know her from somewhere, I just know it. Then it hit her.

"Fuutie?" The woman looked at Sakura right in the eye and wondered how did she know her name.

Fuutie is Syaoran's oldest sister. Back in the old days when Sakura and Syaoran were together, she would always go to his house very often. When Sakura met Fuutie, they became close. Although they are many years apart, Fuutie would look at Sakura as her little sister.

"Sak… Sakura?! Is that really you?" Her eyes widened.

On instinct, they hugged.

"Oh my gosh Sakura! How are you! I haven't seen you since you were with… I mean in forever!" Fuutie nervously said.

Sakura smiled, "If you mean Syaoran, don't worry it's fine." She lied. She thought for a moment, she was not fine at all. She's trying to be strong. She's trying.

Fuutie could read her eyes. Her eyes held so much emotion that has been kept in. She knew Sakura wasn't fine at all.

Fuutie smiled sadly and softly said, "I'm sorry my little brother left so suddenly…When he came home from the airplane ride, he was so crushed that he had left you. Guilt was read in his eyes. I've never seen him like that. Right after that he went to his room and shut the door."

Sakura wanted to hear more, "But why did he leave so suddenly?" She wanted to hear it. She wanted to hear the truth. After all these years, she still does not know.

Fuutie hesitated before starting, "Because he is the heir to the Li Clan. The Elders had high expectations for Syaoran. They wanted him to take control of the Li Company. Our father was, but he's too old to continue. He had to do leave for our family sake. I'm sorry. I know that you _were_ someone very important to him."

Sakura smiled bitterly and thought; oh I guess that is pretty important matter. But he still could have told me before than leaving me confused and hurt. Sakura it's all in the past. Focus.

Sakura shook herself out of her thoughts, smiled, and asked, "Oh I see. So how would you like me to cut your hair?"

After an hour

Sakura was happy with her work, "Done! There how do you like it?" Sakura asked as held out a mirror for Fuutie so she can see the back of her hair too.

Fuutie was filled with joy, "I love it! Thanks Sakura!"

Fuutie paid Sakura, "I have to be going now. Hope to see you soon! Bye."

Sakura bit out, "Wait!"

She turned around, "What is it?"

Sakura hesitated and slowly asked, "Could you please not tell Syaoran that you saw me?"

Fuutie smiled sadly. She knew Sakura couldn't face Syaoran, "Sure." She left.

Sakura sighed in relief, "I can do this."

--

"Fuutie! Oh my goodness! Your hair! I love it" her soon to be sister in law, Leina commented.

Sitting beside Leina was Syaoran, "Doesn't your sister look great!"

He grunted, "Hn."

Leina playfully slapped his arm, "Syaoran! I want my hair like that too. Say Fuutie, where did you get it?"

"Oh at Beauty Salon, on umm… 7th Street in Tomoeda" Fuutie replied.

Right when she said those words, Fuutie froze as she thought, crap I forgot! I wasn't suppose to mention anything.

"Syaoran! Let's go tomorrow!" Leina happily said.

Syaoran grunted, "I don't know… I don't like waiting for women's haircut to be finished."

Leina pouted, "Syaoran! Please? For me?" she begged with those puppy blue sparkling eyes.

Syaoran couldn't take it and chuckled, "Fine fine. We'll go. Happy?"

Leina's eyes sparkled even more, "Yay! Thank you Syaoran!" and pecked him on the cheek.

"What a lovely couple" Yelan, Syaoran's mother walked in, "I see everything is going great for you two" as she smiled.

--

Next Chapter Two – where they will meet once again after four years.


End file.
